


Слёзы феникса

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail and Co 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Нацу/Эльза [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, WTF Fairy Tail and Co 2020, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20Co%202020
Summary: Она - его феникс.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Series: Нацу/Эльза [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139903
Kudos: 2





	Слёзы феникса

**Author's Note:**

> Арка "Райская башня"
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat - 2020 для команды Fairy Tail & Co 2020
> 
>   
> 

Эльза.

Его феникс с опаленными крыльями, вырванный из смертельной ловушки Райской Башни.

Когда она перестала быть просто другом, Нацу не знает. Просто чувствует потребность оберегать ее. Чувствует, что должен защитить.

От всего мира.

От любых бед.

И от одной конкретной — Джерара.

Нацу до сих пор помнит прохладную нежность ее ладони, что покоилась на щеке.

Он тогда совершенно не чувствовал ни холода морской воды, ни промокшей насквозь одежды, что облепила тело.

Только тонкие пальчики, которые вцепились в него так, словно он был единственным, на кого она могла положиться. Кому могла довериться. В ком видела избавление от собственного страха. Надежду. Отблеск света в наплывающей тьме.

_Глупая._

Как ей сказать, что это она стала для него тем лучиком света, что вел его среди заплутавших троп.

_Безрассудная. Упрямая..._

Она хотела спасти всех. Пожертвовать собой ради друзей. Но разве он мог позволить, чтобы его феникс лишился крыльев? Он бы не пережил этого. Перевернул бы вверх дном, перетряхнул бы весь Тартар, лишь бы она жила.

_Решительная. Стойкая..._

Нацу помнит ее усталое, но такое горячее дыхание, которое он так жадно глотал, будто намеревался навсегда оставить его в легких вместе с ее запахом. Тонким. Пряным. Одуряющим.

Так пахнет розово-алый закат. Прощальное касание солнца.

Так пахнут волосы Эльзы.

_Ласковая. Податливая. Желанная..._

Нацу помнит вкус ее слез, которые он украдкой ловил губами. Соленые капли перекатывались на языке, пока он, словно безумный, дурел от ее близости, крепко сжимая в руках драгоценную ношу.

Он помнит дурманящее тепло и мягкость девичьего тела. И проклинает так некстати возникшее желание укрыть ее от всего мира, спрятать в своих объятиях и больше не отдавать никому. Особенно проклятому синеволосому магу небесных тел.

Джерар-р-р...

Грубое ненавистное имя срывается с перекошенных губ грозным рычанием. Кулаки стискиваются сами собой, воспламеняются. Краем глаза Нацу замечает обеспокоенный взгляд Хеппи, но затем слышит согласный, обреченный вздох иксида. Хеппи уже устал спорить с Нацу. Да и бесполезно это.

Нацу уже не перестанет испытывать необъяснимую потребность в Эльзе.

_"Потому что Эльза плакала из-за тебя!"_

Это фраза, брошенная им Джерару в порыве ярости, раскаленным клеймом вплавилась в душу. Отпечаталась в сердце.

Не зарастает.

Душит. Не дает сделать вдох.

Его феникс не должен проливать слезы. Терять драгоценный хрусталь, пропитанный горечью. Пусть лучше плачет от счастья! Вот только как это сделать, Нацу не знает.

И это бессилие, словно яд, отравляет. Прорастает горьким отчаянием.

_Покорная. Слабая..._

Он хорошо помнит ее легкость и хрупкость.

Стальная воительница с нежной, ранимой душой, привыкшая прятать сердце за металлической броней. Потому что так надежнее. Так привычнее. Так не страшно.

Каждый доспех — бесполезное нагромождение зачарованной брони.

Каждое оружие — средство от малейшей опасности, что угрожает той маленькой девочке внутри.

Каждый удар — способ вытравить разъедающие воспоминания и боль.

_Отважная. Гордая._

Нацу с горечью осознает, что Эльза видит в нем только друга. Она не хочет принимать его новые пылкие чувства. Не хочет ранить своим отказом. Боится потерять. Боится открыться... Поверить.

Но ведь Нацу не привык сдаваться. Он подождет.

А пока просто будет рядом.

Незримо.

Всегда.


End file.
